Discussioni utente:Ishramit
Benvenuto Ciao Ishramit, benvenuto su Final Fantasy Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Discussione:Pagina principale. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Zuirdj (Discussione) 12:08, nov 6, 2009 Merging wikis Ciao Ishramit! I apologize that I do not speak Italian. Youffie requested that I make you an administrator on this wiki as part of the merger of it.finalfantasy and it.finalfantasygame, so you now have administrator and bureaucrat rights on this wiki. I have imported all of the articles from finalfantasygame into the "Final Fantasy Wiki" namespace on this wiki -- see Speciale:Registri/import for a list. You and Youffie can merge the articles with existing ones on this wiki, or move them to the main namespace using the "Move/Sposta" link at the top. Please let me know if there's any other questions I can answer for you! When you are sure you have everything you need from the finalfantasygame wiki, inform me and I can close and redirect that wiki so that all visitors will work on this one instead. Thank you! CatherineMunro 22:10, nov 6, 2009 (UTC) Ciao Ishramit, ho visto gli articoli sui vari capitoli della serie e avevo intenzione di scriverne sui capitoli mancanti ( ho iniziato con il 4), solo che non mi trovo con tabelle, indici e collegamenti. Potresti aiutarmi? :) non penso, nn sono il tipo da forum xD Momento Momento Momento Editor Final Fantasy Wiki fa schifo -- Karl90 (Discussione) E' una merdaccia, sinceramente. Sto utilizzando le le strutture delle pagine corrette da te come base. Semmai, correggine una sola come dovrebbe essere, ed io mi ispirero a quella(ovvero la copio tutta e cambio solo i dati). Ciao. Pagina utente teoskaven rimossa Perchè hai cancellato la mia pagina utente e i miei contributi? Teoskaven Template:Q Ho migliorato il template, spero che vi piaccia il nuovo stile. Ovviamente se non va bene, rollbacka pure la mia modifica :-)--94.36.102.173 16:53, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) :Volevo inoltre avvisarti che ho creato il Template:Cancellazione da usare dagli utenti per segnalare agli admin le pagine da cancellare. L'ho prontamente inserito nella pagina Final Fantasy XIII.--94.36.102.173 17:16, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Scusa se ti disturbo nuovamente, ma ho dato un'occhiata alla "storia" della wiki e ho notato che non si sa quale sia il fondatore della wiki. Facendo una ricerca ho notato che gli amministratori del sito siete tu, Youffie 17 e l'utente:Ff8mania il quale però non ha mai effettuato alcun edit. quindi, visto che questo Ff8mania possiede anche la carica di burocrate, è probabile che il fondatore sia lui, ma che abbia abbandonato il progetto subito dopo averlo creato.--94.36.102.173 19:05, mar 16, 2010 (UTC) Grazie per l'invito, ma sono già iscritto: sono già un utente esperto di Wikipedia e admin di diverse Wiki. Purtroppo non sempre posso effettuare il login poiché mi trovo spesso a lavorare su pc che non sono miei... Comunque ho intenzione di dare il mio contributo a questa wiki con le mie conoscenze del codice HTML e dei template, magari scrivendo io stesso la voce su Final Fantasi XIII, visto che ci sto giocando in questo periodo ;-) Errore Scusa, ma per sbaglio ho caricato 2 volte la stessa immagine: potresti cancellare la prima che ho caricato per favore? Teoskaven Problema colore Ciao, ho notato il messaggio che mi hai inviato nella discussione da anonimo, se mi spieghi meglio in cosa consiste il problema posso provare a darti una mano... Potrebbe solo trattarsi di un banale errore nei codici. Dimmi di che colore hai bisogno e dove va inserito che me ne occupo io. ;) Don Tricheco P.S.: per qualsiasi problema contattami in questa pagina di discussione. Ora va bene? Per inserire i colori della tabella presente in Final Fantasy Wiki:Manuale di Stile devi utilizzare il codice class="colore", come ad esempio class="FFIIa". A proposito che si fa di questa pagina? Per il momento ho inserito il template da me creato, ma si potrebbe anche cancellare visto che è scritta in una maniera indecente. Don Tricheco Re:Template Intendi forse il Template:Cassetto? Don Tricheco È questo il template a cui fai riferimento? Ho dato un'occhiata ai codici, ma non riesco a capire neanch'io come facciano, mi spiace. :| Ciao Grazie del benvenuto, punto ad ampliare notevolmente la pagina riguardante Final Fantasy XIII, in quanto possessore della guida e avendo completato il gioco al 100 %. Naturalmente dovrò riguardare in un secondo momento quello che sto modificando, anche se sono abbastanza sicuro, e cercherò di non andare in contrasto con il copyright della piggyback, scrivendo con parole mie. Acculturati http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Magic Bimagia "Bimagia" è una tecnica apparsa solo in FFV e FFTACTIC saga (escludendo l'accessorio in FFVI e le magie Double e Triple in FFVIII), quindi è unica di questi due giochi la Magia Rossa completa. Shinobu Final Fantasy VIII ce l'ho anch'io e ci sto giocando in questi giorni. Lì ho commesso un errore di salvataggio. In realtà, la pagina che hai visto e corretto era un abbozzo che ho involontariamente salvato quando mi è andata improvvisamente a puttane la connessione, perciò non ho avuto il tempo di correggerlo, quando mi sono accorto dell'errore. Pardon... --Pmbarbieri 18:57, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti, succede a tutti ;) Ishramit 18:59, apr 27, 2010 (UTC) Tabelle Ho pensato di dare un tocco di professionalità a questa wiki. Ti piacciono le tabelle che ho creato per i personaggi? Ho in programma di crearne anche per luoghi, mostri e armi. Pmbarbieri 20:18, lug 3, 2010 (UTC) :Grande, le tabelle dei personaggi mi piacciono parecchio e ne avevamo bisogno ;) Per i mostri avevo già fatto quella dei mostri di FFI (è una traduzione della tabella inglese), se hai qualche idea per renderla migliore modificala pure, comunque puoi prendere spunto da lì per quelle dei prossimi capitoli. Appena mi libero da qualche impegno ti dò una mano ;)Ishramit 09:28, lug 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, non è nulla! In effetti avevo notato da tempo che era un po' povero il nostro manuale. E poi ne avevamo parlato, perciò mi sono preso la libertà di scrivere quelle quattro cose che dovrebbero dare un freno alla follia che da troppo tempo governa questa wiki. Adesso andrebbe consigliato a tutti gli utenti di farci una capatina, specialmente a QUALCUNO... Pmbarbieri 12:27, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ci penso io ;)Ishramit 12:30, lug 5, 2010 (UTC) Pagine dei giochi Avrei bisogno che tu e Teoskaven mi deste una mano (poi passa il messaggio anche a lui). Il fatto è che buona parte delle pagine sui giochi sono spudoratamente copia-incollate da wikipedia, e chi le ha create non si è neppure preso la briga di modificarle per togliere l'indice o le scritte Modifica. Ora, visto che purtroppo su wikipedia quasi tutte le pagine sulla saga o sono scritte malissimo o contengono informazioni molto datate e magari non in italiano (io stesso ho riscritto tutta la pagina di Final Fantasy IV mettendoci la terminologia italiana e della versione per DS e me l'hanno inspiegabilmente rollbackata), mi sembra una buona idea correggerle, se necessario rifarle da zero, in modo che non assomiglino più a quelle di wikipedia. Io ho già parzialmente modificato Final Fantasy V e ho riscritto da zero Final Fantasy III, se mi poteste dare una mano, faremmo un po' più in fretta a togliere wikipedia da questa wiki. Grazie in anticipo ;) Pmbarbieri 16:21, lug 19, 2010 (UTC) Rispondo io qua: ti ho già detto a livello di disponibilità come sono messo (in questi giorni ho solo un po' di respiro); inoltre le pagine di quel calibro (sia a livello di dimensioni che a livello di importanza) non mi riescono molto bene. In conclusione vedrò quello che posso fare. Teoskaven :Perdonami se non ho risposto prima ma non ero in casa, comunque vedrò se riesco a fare qualcosa in questi giorni ;)Ishramit 22:04, lug 24, 2010 (UTC) Vacanza Ciao, Ishramit. Ti invio questo messaggio. Per i prossimi tre giorni non ci sarò, finalmente me ne vado in vacanza anch'io. Se hai il tempo, puoi tenere a bada Karl90 per me? avvisa anche il nuovo arrivato, magari. PS: non rispondermi, che parto tra poco! Pmbarbieri 11:38, ago 18, 2010 (UTC) Domanda Come mai nelle pagine Final Fantasy IV e Budino (dico queste due perchè sono quelle che ho visto ma potrebbero essercene altre) scompare il logo della wiki e la tabella di ricerca è spostato più in alto? --Pmbarbieri 22:29, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato la risposta: è il template di navigazione dei nemici che ha creato Teoskaven. Provo a vedere cos'ha che non va. Questo però non spiega Final Fantasy IV... Pmbarbieri 23:02, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Magiche mani! Ce l'ho fatta! Credo pertanto che ci sia un problema di natura simile nell'infobox di FFIV. Pmbarbieri 23:10, set 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ma l'infobox di FFIV è lo stesso di tutti gli altri capitoli, non dovrebbe farlo solo lì :|Ishramit 12:14, set 21, 2010 (UTC) :Il problema è che lo fa SOLO lì. Adesso lo hai ridimensionato, però il glitch persiste. Credo che qualcosa nella costruzione dell'infobox sia in conflitto con il template stesso. Pmbarbieri 12:54, set 21, 2010 (UTC) Aiuto! Sono io, Pmbarbieri. Mi è appena successa una cosa stranissima: il mio account non mi permette di accedere alle modifiche delle pagine. Posso ancora spostare i titoli, ma non posso effettuare alcuna modifica all'articolo. Ho provato a registrarmi con un altro nome utente ma mi cambia totalmente la grafica, quasi che fosse un altro sito, e non capisco per quale accidenti di motivo. Mi succede solo su questa wiki, sai mica perchè? 93.38.217.123 22:12, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) Sono tornato. Sai cos era? il fottuto rich text che non si caricava. Ora l'ho tolto, perchè tanto non funzionava già granchè. L'unico problema che mi resta è il motore di ricerca che non funziona quando sono collegato. Se riesci a scoprire qualcosa fammi sapere. Pmbarbieri 22:53, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) :Strano, fortunatamente il problema più grosso pare essersi sistemato, comunque potrebbe essere tutto dovuto al fatto che wikia sta apportando notevoli cambiamenti alla grafica della piattaforma, presto saremo tutti costretti (io sono già sul nuovo stile) a cambiarlo e forse i problemi sono dovuti a quello. Dovrebbero sistemare tutto a breve comunque.Ishramit 12:49, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) No, il problema continua. Ma sai qual è il bello? Che solo il mio computer fa così! se lo provo da un altro computer funziona, infatti adesso sto usando il computer di mia sorella e funziona benissimo. Sai mica dirmi come mai? No perchè se sono collegato non posso usare i pulsanti del codice sorgente, e non posso nemmeno mettere le categorie. E fa lo stesso scherzo anche con l'altra configurazione, non credere. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) Come dicono su Nonciclopedia, in questi casi "È colpa di Wikia" -> Cavolate a parte, anche io vedo la "nuova versione" della Wiki da un po' di tempo, ma questo succede anche nelle altre Wiki che frequento, tranne su Nonci: forse posso chiedere a loro come hanno fatto a salvare la versione. Teoskaven Non è quello il problema. Temo che il problema risieda nel mio account di Explorer, che si sarà preso un virus, perchè su Safari funziona. E comunque, per quel che riguarda la nuova skin, io conservo ancora quella vecchia, penso che si possa cambiare se si accede come amministratore. adesso provo a vedere se è possibile e poi ditemi se cambia qualcosa. --Pmbarbieri 20:26, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) POW! Come previsto, ho calciorotato il problema della nuova grafica. Per toglierla di mezzo cliccate sull'immagine dell'avatar e poi cercate Grafica per modificare la skin. Ce n'è anche uno che la rende simile a Nonciclopedia, ma non c'è la pagina My Home, per cui non lo uso. --Pmbarbieri 20:45, ott 7, 2010 (UTC) Fatto: meno male, non riuscivo proprio a digerire il cambiamento della skin XD Teoskaven :Mi dispiace ma conviene abituarsi alla nuova skin: presto sarà obbligatoria e imprescindibile per tutti, Wikia ha decretato così Niente preferenze, dunque? A Nonciclopedia non saranno contenti. Strano, però, la vecchia skin (quella di Nonci) non è mai stata tolta, anche dopo che wikipedia è cambiata, mi sembra strano che agiscano in questo modo. Inoltre il servizio MyHome era comodissimo, e nella nuova skin non è così immediato, soprattutto perchè (a me personalmente) dà molto fastidio guardarla. Comunque... --Pmbarbieri 15:47, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) A proposito... POW! Sono di nuovo attivo al 100%: il mio Explorer è tornato a funzionare! E meno male, perchè Safari stava cominciando a darmi sui nervi. --Pmbarbieri 15:51, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Il fatto è che la nuova skin pare sia solo la punta dell'iceberg, penso stiano progettando di cambiare un sacco di cose e la vecchia skin diventerebbe obsoleta(sperando che ora che la beta è pubblica sia autorizzato a parlare).Ishramit 16:21, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Meglio soli che male accompagnati Devo dire che anche se siamo a corto di collaboratori, potrebbe sempre andarci peggio. Non so se hai visitato la wiki italiana di Kingdom Hearts. Questo è un gioco che adoro, ma l'unica enciclopedia italiana su di esso è semplicemente scandalosa: non un articolo serio, sembra fatta da persone che non conoscono la minima differenza tra enciclopedia e fanshrine. Tutto sommato possiamo considerarci fortunati. --Pmbarbieri 21:33, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) E le cose belle sono che: -hanno per capo uno dei migliori utenti di Nonciclopedia; -ci dovrei essere anche io a contribuire. Tuttavia cerco di non impormi perchè so che verrei oneshottato immediatamente, quindi ormai li lascio nel loro brodo: che si arrangino, a me va più che bene questa Wiki visto che anche se siamo (letteralmente) quattro gatti ci impegniamo per rendere al meglio, e molto spesso ci riusciamo. PS: Il nuovo arrivato era quello di cui hai parlato ieri a me? Teoskaven Per quel che riguarda Kingdom Hearts, a me dispiace perchè io sono uno dei pochi che si adoperano per non fare dell'universo di KH un casino più grande di quello che già è. Mi dà fastidio che cambino i nomi degli Heartless perchè sono convinti che non si tratti degli stessi tra gioco e gioco, come se fossero loro a poter decidere (e dicono pure di non confonderli l'uno con l'altro). Mi dà soprattutto fastidio che i fans italiani siano gli unici in tutto il mondo convinti che Chernabog (il diavolo di Fantasia) sia un Heartless. E quel che è peggio è che Wikipedia si basa sulle informazioni di questi qui (da qualche tempo non più, per intercessione del sottoscritto). Io sono anche disposto ad accettarlo, ma quella wiki non deve chiamarsi "Kingdom Hearts Wiki Italia", ma "Kingdom Hearts Fanon Italia" o simile, allora avrebbe senso. Per quel che riguarda l'amico di cui ti parlavo ieri, dovrebbe farsi vivo in questi giorni, dipende quando trova tempo. Ma tu quale intendi, scusa? --Pmbarbieri 21:51, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Ma scusa, non c'è un sistema per richiamarli, far notare i loro errori alla Wikia principale o qualcosa di simile? Almeno perchè così facciano iscrivere qualcuno con esperienza sull'argomento (io non sono proprio adatto, sebbene me la cavi) e diano una rassettata. Anyway, vai su "Ultime modifiche": c'è un tale Sephiroth93 che si è iscritto da poco: anche se non sono certo che si tratti del tuo amico spero che possa darci una mano. Teoskaven Il fatto è che la modificherei io personalmente, ma già ho avuto dei problemi solo su Wikipedia a far valere la giustizia e a difendere i giapponesi. Per dirci: se vai su alcuni Heartless tipo Stella lucente, ti appare scritto che quello che appare in KHII non è lo stesso che appare in 358/2 Days anche se sono esattamente uguali, e quello del DS lo chiamano Stella del mattino (traduzione letterale di "Morning Star") "per non confonderlo". E poi il Wyvern blu e il Bariragno giallo (il primo è del Final Mix e il secondo non è mai esistito). Visto che l'admin è di Nonciclopedia, tu non lo conosci? Non riusciresti a contattarlo tu? --Pmbarbieri 22:38, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Come ti ho già spiegato, ho pochissimo potere in quella Wiki; dubito che una mia richiesta venga anche solo notata <_< Teoskaven Beh, comunque penso che dovremmo cercare di concentrarci sui nostri problemi per ora, che non sono pochi. Mi rattrista non poter essere molto presente ma ho circa 3 ore libere al giorno e spesso si occupano anche quelle :|Ishramit 13:18, ott 9, 2010 (UTC) Ho contattato l'admin locale: spero di poter instaurare un dialogo :/ Anche se ho paura che abbiano già le loro gatte da pelare: a quanto pare sono nel pieno di una lite con un utente bimbominkia. Teoskaven Lascia perdere, Teo. Me la sbrigo da solo con questi. E' giunto il momento di agire. --Pmbarbieri 21:02, ott 9, 2010 (UTC) Ascoltami Pmbarbieri. Per una volta provo io a darti un consiglio: non fare questa crociata. Non porterà a nulla, loro sono già organizzati alla loro maniera e ti calcioroteranno non appena vedranno che non vai loro a genio; inoltre è tempo che perdi per contribuire a questa Wiki, e io non posso fare tutto da solo. Ti prego, ascoltami: lascia perdere. Teoskaven Scusa... Sai mica dove trovare un'altra chat come quella in cui ci eravamo incontrati per parlare di Karl90? Quella l'hanno cambiata e ora non so più come si entra lì. --Pmbarbieri 14:16, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) :Qui: http://www.silenthillchronicles.it/portale/index2.php?option=com_jpfchat&Itemid=71 però avendo avuto dei problemi l'abbiamo impostata come impossibile da raggiungere per i non registrati al sito www.silenthillchronicles.it, se vuoi usarla ti tocca registrarti.Ishramit 14:24, ott 10, 2010 (UTC) Fatto Dovrei aver finalmente scoperto come fare una firma (questo stesso messaggio deve essere un test). Dimmi tuttavia: dove posso mettere il tutorial su come crearla in modo che sia visibile a chiunque?-- 22:52, ott 11, 2010 (UTC) Information Ce l'hai MSN? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.-- 15:45, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Ishramit@yahoo.it Ishramit 16:48, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Causa di forza maggiore devo uscire ora, pertanto non so se ci sono in tempo alla riunione di stasera. Avvisa gli altri. -- 17:27, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah boh, io sono mezzo malato quindi non sono nemmeno entrato .__.-- 20:05, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Pagina iniziale Ishramit, dato che non mi disconnetto da un po' non mi ero più soffermato nella pagina principale. In ogni caso, ci ho fatto un salto ieri e ho notato che è piuttosto spoglia e, almeno nel mio computer, non so negli altri, il testo è tutto concentrato in una stretta colonna nella parte sinistra dello schermo, insomma non un bel vedere. Ora, io non so come si fa, ma non saresti in grado di modificarlo, magari rendendolo simile a quello della wiki inglese? Una pagina iniziale fatta un po' meglio potrebbe rendere la wiki più allettante. --Pmbarbieri 21:36, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Testo concentrato in una colonna a sinistra? :| Da me non è così, fammi uno scan Ishramit 19:26, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) 1) La riunione non c'è stata nemmeno oggi, e temo non ci sarà nemmeno domani, almeno non la sera. 2) La pagina iniziale a me viene così. Non so perchè. --Pmbarbieri 20:37, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Non l'ho mai visualizzata in questo modo, che sia un problema del tuo browser? (o forse è explorer, io uso chrome...)Ishramit 21:47, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Sì, è explorer. Che due palle, però... --Pmbarbieri 21:56, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Bisogna trovare un modo per renderla buona anche con explorer, ho provato a modificare più volte il codice ma senza risultato purtroppo :|Ishramit 21:57, ott 15, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Ishramit sono Lexaeus 94 e mi sono registrato anche qui. Al momento sono occupato anche a lavorare su una mia Wiki ma tenterò di rendermi utile anche qui. Intanto posso chiederti un informazione? Nella mia Wiki ho molte cose da impostare, ad esempio non so come si fa a mettere un logo, sapresti aiutarmi? . 16:41, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Sono Sono arrivato in una pagina tutta in inglese con scritto: Logo Creation Wiki, ora che devo fare? . 18:58, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) :semplicemente carica l'immagine che vuoi usare come logo con il nome di: Wiki.pngIshramit 19:06, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Aspetta Scusa l'ignoranza ma di Wiki ci capisco ben poco: io devo creare su quel sito dei loghi, una pagina che come titolo ha il nome dell'immagine e subito dopo Wiki.png? P.S. Come si nomina qualcuno Admin? . 19:29, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) :Non su quel sito, sulla tua wiki, e deve chiamarsi SOLO Wiki.png Per nominare admin: tra le pagine speciali dovresti trovare qualcosa tipo "modifica permessi" o cose del genere, basta che usi quella funzione.Ishramit 21:46, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Fatto, sono riuscito a nominare un Admin. Sono anche riuscito a caricare un logo, grazie mille Ishramit. Avrei però ancora un piccolo problema: Come faccio, ad esempio come avete fatto voi, a metterci una scritta vicino all'immagine? . 07:19, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Prima page Ho appena creato una Page, puoi vedere se va bene, per favore? ^^ Sarachan89 Domanda Ciao,sono appena arrivato(Ok,non proprio appena,ho parlato molto di ff8 tempo fa).Comuque,il collaboratore non Registrato che ha modificato la pagina di Setzer ero sempre io. Comunque,se creo una pagina,devo finirla tutta d'un soffio o posso spezzarla in più fasi di lavoro? Lux.Strife 358 ---> Volgio provare a darti una risposta io. Vedi, io stesso conoscerò circa metà dei Final Fantasy esistenti, quindi quando ho creato le pagine Fire e Thunder, per quanto riguarda le "comparsate" di suddette magie ne ho scritte solo alcune. Gente che ne sapeva più di me ha fatto il resto. Qui tutti possiamo modificare qualunque pagina in qualunque momento, sia te che me che gli admin che tutti gli altri ^^ LordRemiem 14:06, ott 22, 2010 (UTC)LordRemiem LordRemiem ha ragione, non c'è alcun problema nel lasciare una pagina per completarla in seguito, sempre che non la si lasci in condizioni davvero pietose, per il resto ogni contributo è prezioso qui ;) PS: Firmatevi con il tasto "Signature" che trovate sopra la casella in cui scrivete il messaggio, o digitando 4 ~ Ishramit 17:03, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) : : TROVATA!!!!! RAGAZZI HO TROVATO LA WIKI CHE QUEL CANE DI PRISON KEEPER SI ERA CREATO SU KINGDOM HEARTS, ECCOLA: http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts,_l%27enciclopedia_dei_mondi_Wiki PRESTO!!!!!HA GIA' COMINCIATO A COPIARE UN INFINITA' DI ARTICOLI DALLA WIKI ORIGINALE ED INTENDE TOGLIERCI DI MEZZO!!!!! PRIMA DI ATTACCARE PERO' ASSICURATEVI DI ESSERE PRONTI SIA TE CHE TEOSKAVEN E PMBARBIERI, DOBBIAMO ESSERE TUTTI PRONTI!!!!! . 19:22, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Gold Saucer Ciao! Per favore puoi "tenermi da parte" la pagina ancora inesistente del Gold Saucer che ho intenzione di fare, in modo che nessuno me lo "rubi"? XD Mi piacerebbe farla =) --Sarachan89 19:49, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhm Ho notato che sulla pagina principale della FFWiki ingelese ci sono i banner alle FFWiki tedesca e spagnola: potremmo chiedere uno spazio anche per la nostra, ormai che l'Interwiki è a buon punto? O dobbiamo soddisfare qualche requisito particolare? -- 14:26, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) :Non penso che ci sarebbero problemi, il problema è che noi non abbiamo un banner però :asd: Ishramit 15:14, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Beh, si potrebbe sempre chiedere a loro se possono crearlo loro o se possono dirci come crearlo: magari tu o Pmbarbieri potete chiedere a uno dei capoccia locali. -- 17:40, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ho già chiesto a qualcuno di farmene uno, appena me lo fa chiedo a quelli della wiki inglese Ishramit 17:46, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ho messo la nostra wiki tra i loro affiliati senza dire nulla, speriamo che non mi annullino la modifica :asd:Ishramit 16:00, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Template No, per ora non ne ho fatti altri per vedere se andavano bene queste prove; comunque volevo suddividerli in Template per le pagine (con sfondo blu) e Template per gli utenti (con sfondo rosso), ma non ho idea di come cambiare il colore .-. -- 14:58, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto, adesso posso sbizzarrirmi XD Anyway, se puoi occuparti della parte "burocratica" (ovvero il How to use e la categoria) mi fai un enorme favora, thnx. -- 16:05, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) Guarda, nella FFWiki inglese li usano i nomi; non vedo inoltre perchè dovremmo ometterli, non sprecano spazio e inoltre hanno un redirect alla pagina apposita. -- 17:41, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) :Non avevo noato il redirect, comunque io parlavo solo di impatto visivo, dal punto di vista dell'utilità non cambia nulla, possiamo anche lasciarli così allora (comunque non siamo costretti a fare come la wiki inglese eh, se qualcosa non ci piace possiamo cambiarlo come ci pare)Ishramit 17:44, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) 'scolta, ho creato il mini-template Template: Età, ma non capisco bene come settare in modo che si regoli con la data del primo contributo dell'utente. Sapresti aiutarmi? PS: Ora che il Template: Amministratore è completo (Pmbarbieri lo ha risitemato) in quanto amministratore ti conviene metterlo XD -- 23:27, nov 7, 2010 (UTC) Capito e modificato pur'io. Non avrei mai sospettato però qualcosa di simile u.u -- 15:12, nov 8, 2010 (UTC) Una cosa comunque: in un template dello stesso formato del Template: Utente maschio/femmina come cambio il colore di sfondo, e che codici mi servono? Gli sfondi di cui avrei bisogno sono un marrone chiaro, un grigio chiaro e un giallo scuro (eh eh, vedrai che preparerò con quelli). Fai sapere :) -- 15:01, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Guarda qui sopra XD -- 16:28, nov 16, 2010 (UTC) categorie in + 'scolta, capo, ho terminato di fare le pagine dei campioni di zona di Final Fantasy X, e ora la categoria è completa. Tu che puoi, potresti aprire le categorie Campioni di specie e Prototipi, appena puoi? Grazie ^^ LordRemiem 09:39, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) OSSANTOCIELO mi è scomparso il riquadro di aggiungi categoria!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT: ho trovato la scappatoia. Basta aggiungere in fondo Categoria:(nomecategoria) tra parentesi quadre. LordRemiem 09:39, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) #@**é§ Hai già provato a chiedere spiegazioni a wikia sul perchè i templates stiano facendo di testa loro? Non mi riferisco solo ai colori delle tabelle, ma anche alle gallerie, che anzichè mostrare solo le immagini caricate mostrano anche gli spazi bianchi fino al massimo disponibile! Questo nuovo look sta causando più problemi che altro! Adesso vorrei sapere cosa non andava nella Monaco! E perchè hanno tolto solo quella mentre il look wikia originale è rimasto (Nonciclopedia lo usa ancora senza problemi)? --Pmbarbieri 17:32, nov 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ogni volta che ho provato ad usare il new look mi ha dato quei problemi, non riesco proprio a spiegarmi il perchè (la wiki inglese usa il new look e di questi problemi non ne ha, pur avendo i nostri stessi template. Potrebbe essere un problema di cookie e cache, speriamo che la Monaco torni disponibile, certe cose sono insopportabili :| Ishramit 14:25, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Attualmente sto usando la Monaco (forse perchè sono iscritto anche a Nonci :v), ma non so ancora per quanto o_o -- 14:50, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Anche io sono iscritto a Nonciclopedia, ma la Monaco non è più disponibile per me. Quello che mi dà fastidio, è che la wiki inglese quei problemi ce li aveva, ma li ha risolti (non ho capito come). Il problema maggiore è che adesso ho creato il template per i personaggi di Final Fantasy VII, ma finchè non riusciamo a capire come funziona l'hiddenStructure, non la posso usare. --Pmbarbieri 20:13, nov 11, 2010 (UTC) Ehi! Non dico che sono meglio quelle inglesi, per carità. Dico solo che a volte vengono commesse delle disattenzioni. Ma io parlo più che altro non di quanto è preso dal giapponese, ma di quanto è preso dall'inglese. Io mi riferivo nello specifico alle traduzioni di Dissidia, che in alcuni campi non mi convincono molto, soprattutto nelle descrizioni: a volte sembra che quelli che hanno tradotto Dissidia non abbiano nemmeno giocato agli altri capitoli. E comunque, per me l'VIII è tradotto abbastanza bene. --Pmbarbieri 14:23, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Io invece schifo quasi totalmente le traduzioni italiane in favore di quelle inglesi per 2 semplici motivi: *Dall'inglese all'italiano si perdono tantissimi giochi di parole splendidi nella lingua anglofona ma stupidi se tradotti in italiano; *Ci sono tantissime censure, ed è già tanto se usano parole come "bastardo" e "merda" (provo terrore al pensiero di cosa possano combinare in un futuro remake di FFVII); l'esempio lampante è per FVIII (che in questo periodo sto giocando in lingua inglese), dove Zell è molto più volgare di quello che sembra, quando nella versione italiana lo fanno sembrare un bimbominkia rompipalle. Senza offesa per i poveretti che si sforzano di tradurre, ma gli unici traduttori italiani che considero in quanto fedeli ai testi anglofoni sono i SadNES, punto. Per il resto, versioni USA a manetta :v -- 14:34, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) I SadNES hanno tradotto Final Fantasy I, II, III per il NES e il VII per PC e PlayStation (non ufficiali). E sono basati più sul giapponese che sull'inglese, credimi, soprattutto per quel che riguarda alcuni nomi. E' vero però che nell'VIII giapponese Zell è davvero un bimbominkia rompipalle, e nel VII giapponese Cid e Barret sono molto meno incazzosi di quanto non siano nella versione americana (forse troppo enfatizzata in alcuni punti). Pensa alla traduzione italiana di Advent Children (Complete): è molto ma molto più fedele di quella inglese. Il fatto che poi non usino parolacce... beh, lì lo sai di chi è la colpa, Teo. Il target deve essere rispettato e purtroppo questa si rivela essere una trappola mortale in molti casi. L'VIII e il IX sono sopravvissuti, ma dal X in avanti è stata dura. Se solo qui in Italia non fossimo così pirla... --Pmbarbieri 14:57, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Zell lo fanno passare così perchè nella versione jap E' così purtroppo :asd: Comunque le censure sono pesantissime anche negli USA: vedi FFI e FFVI, censurati all'inverosimile nelle versioni anglofone, nel primo hanno sostiuito le chiese con dei negozi, nel sesto hanno censurato addirittura i nomi dei mostri! Sinceramente non ricordo molto la traduzione di Dissidia, ma è comunque uno spin-off e già è tanto che sia stato tradotto (di solito gli spin-off di FF non arrivano in italiano), comunque mi pare di ricordare che non la localizzazione non sia stata proprio eccelsa, però quando l'ho giocato non avevo ancora giocato le versioni ITA dei FF2D e non ricordavo così bene gli altri. Finchè mi censurano un "merda" o un "vaffanculo" non mi lamento, quando iniziano a cambiare dialoghi e nomi per evitare che cozzino con la cultura americana invece mi incazzo, considero molto più grave il secondo tipo di censura.Ishramit 16:13, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Ho comunque notato che le storie d'amore, nei capitoli più recenti, sono molto più esplicite nella versione internazionale che non in quella giapponese originale: basti pensare alla fine del X, dove Yuna dice a Tidus "Ti amo" mentre nella versione giapponese diceva semplicemente "grazie". Mi hanno anche detto, in merito a questo, che Nomura ha paura delle donne... Questo spiegherebbe molte cose. --Pmbarbieri 16:23, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Altra cosa interessante, tu hai parlato del VI, ma non hai citato il IV. Nella sua primissima traduzione è stato stuprato in una maniera obbrobriosa. E purtroppo, alcune parti di questa sono rimaste fino ad oggi, vedasi la versione Advance, che anche in italiano è veramente oscena. Per fortuna poi si sono rimessi a posto con la versione DS che, a parte lo stile deformed dei personaggi, è molto più seria. Per questo io continuo a scrivere che la versione DS è quella canonica: anche Dissidia si basa su quella parlando di FFIV (e Dissidia secondo me non è un semplice spin-off, ma una spiegazione agli eventi dei vari capitoli, che può servire e non servire allo stesso tempo, perciò lo considero più degli altri). --Pmbarbieri 16:58, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Allora forse sono stato fortunato ad aver giocato solo la versione DS (ed italiana) di FFIV :asd: Però temo che la versione DS sia consigliabile solo per quello, non ho mai odiato un remake così tanto :| Ishramit 17:58, nov 13, 2010 (UTC) Chimico In ogni caso, Teo si è sbagliato per quel che riguarda Dissidia, perchè c'è scritto Alchimista anche lì. --Pmbarbieri 13:28, nov 20, 2010 (UTC) Traduzioni Ho visto la pagina di Astos. Ti dirò una cosa, magari per la versione NES no, ma per le altre, io sarei dell'idea di tradurre i nomi in italiano. Domanda che non c'entra nulla, come si faceva a salvare nel primo Final Fantasy per NES? Io è un po' che non ci gioco, ma magari in questi giorni, dato che ho finito FFIX ci dò un'occhiata. Tieni conto che ho un emulatore per il NES. :) --Pmbarbieri 21:28, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) :Con l'emulatore usi i quicksave :asd: Io lo sto giocando sul NES vero e proprio e, come ho riportato qui (Final Fantasy) FF1 usava una cartuccia speciale provvista di batteria: tu andavi alla locanda (o usavi una tenda) e ti facevano salvare, poi per rendere effettivo il salvataggio dovevi tenere premuto RESET mentre spegnevi la console, altrimenti perdevi i dati. E' un po' un casino, ma per ora non mi sono mai scordato di premere RESET grazie al cielo :asd: Comunque per me va bene, possiamo tradurre in italiano anche i nomi PS e PSP, tanto non credo che qualcuno verrebbe a reclamare.Ishramit 21:43, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) Grazie ;) --Pmbarbieri 22:34, dic 5, 2010 (UTC) Rapporti La categoria vorrei lasciarla come se stante e non inserirla sotto quella di Dissidia: difatti vorrei inserire in essa anche i Rapporti Omega e Rapporti G di DoC FFVII, le "storie" raccontate in alcune pagine del Bestiario di FFXII (tipo la creazione di Omega) e roba simile. -- 15:03, dic 6, 2010 (UTC) Non è per nulla una cattiva idea. Purtroppo Final Fantasy IX l'ho appena finito e la parte di Pinnacle Rocks l'ho fatta quindi da un po' (premetto che ho finito il gioco in una settimana e mezzo). Non mi dispiacerebbe fare la storia del grande Hyne (quella che avevo cancellato a Karl90 e lui mi aveva bestemmiato contro per questo). Ho ricominciato FFVIII da poco, dunque... Se lo finisco e batto anche Omega faccio una pagina sullo stemma di Omega. --Pmbarbieri 16:58, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Questo è vero, tecnicamente è obbligatoria, ma non saprei in quale altro modo definirla. La definisco una missione secondaria per la variabilità del finale. Per quel che riguarda FFI, effettivamente non ci sono molte iscrizioni interessanti. Per la verità non ci sono molte iscrizioni, punto (a parte il "Link/Erdrick, riposa in pace." nella lapide di Elfheim XD). --Pmbarbieri 17:11, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Non devo spendere altri soldi per scaricarlo di nuovo? Perchè costa nove euro. --Pmbarbieri 18:21, dic 12, 2010 (UTC) Io comunque non mi riferivo a tutta la versione DS quando parlavo di canone, ma alla traduzione nello specifico: oltre ad essere fedele all'originale giapponese per SNES, è anche molto ben fatta, e usa termini tipici, tipo i nomi di mostri e armi (non posso sopportare che al posto di Eidolon dicano Fantabestie, che al posto di Nekrosys dicano Luttuosa, o che chiamino i Seleniani Lunariani quando non vuol dire assolutamente nulla). Per me è una questione di principio che una traduzione sia anche bella da leggere. Ad ogni modo, se non la localizzano, io continuerò a basarmi su quella DS, che è quella più affidabile e quella (spin-off o no) usata anche in Dissidia. Tu comunque cosa ne penseresti dei possibili remake per 3DS del V e del VI? --Pmbarbieri 17:24, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Per FFIV, cerca anche di capirli... Era il primo titolo per SNES e il primo con l'ATB, perciò è anche comprensibile che ci siano delle pecche. Io, ti dirò, non ci ho mai fatto peso, anche perchè, avendo cominciato con l'X-2, qualunque gioco è meglio ^^. Per me comunque ha una bella storia, se non altro un po' diversa dai precedenti e un po' meno a senso unico. E comunque, io continuo a dirlo, a me va bene un nuovo remake del IV (anche se sta iniziando a diventare pesante), basta che usino la traduzione del DS, con qualche modifica certo, ma che seguano quel tipo di traduzione e che non scrivano "sparire" al posto di "morire", e naturalmente facciano lo stesso anche con TAY. Ad ogni modo, ti posso chiedere come mai 3D e ATB non vanno d'accordo secondo te? Tutti i titoli in 3D meno il X vanno con l'ATB, e non mi sembra che funzioni così male. :| --Pmbarbieri 17:40, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy IV Ho visto adesso le scan sul nuovo FFIV per PSP. Non sono male, la sola cosa che non mi convince è la World Map, preferisco quella in 3D. Spero vivamente che non usino certe animazioni del gioco originale (tipo i soldati che saltellano per mandare via Cecil e Cain), perchè sono veramente ridicole e fuori luogo. --Pmbarbieri 21:02, dic 13, 2010 (UTC) Oooh... Questo ennesimo remake del quarto capitolo mi dà qualche soddisfazione: ci saranno i filmati in 3D con la nuova grafica vista nelle scan. Spero che non chiamino di nuovo gli attori per ridoppiare tutto da capo, ma solo le nuove scene. --Pmbarbieri 00:34, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) Forse faranno qualcosa come per i remake dei primi due Star Ocean: metteranno i dialoghi in testo ma con il doppiaggio in stile "audiolibro". -- 10:08, dic 19, 2010 (UTC) Quando ne sai qualcosa, puoi mettere una strategia per Khaos nella versione NES? Ah, l'hai visto il trailer di FFIVCC? La grafica dei filmati sarà la stessa della versione DS a quanto pare. Sembra comunque che il gioco in sè resterà basato sulla versione DS, solo in 2D. Spero che mettano anche il flashback di Golbez, anche perchè è lì che è stato rivelato il suo vero nome. --Pmbarbieri 17:49, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Appena lo batto (ci vorrà un po' :asd:) la scrivo, considerato che devo ancora scontrarmi con il Lich non la vedo molto breve. Beh, il fatto che sarà in 2D è già una gran cosa, però potevano togliere certi elementi scandalosi (la quest di Namingway :|) ma vabè, basta non usarli.Ishramit 17:53, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Lascia perdere la quest di Nomingway, io mi sono bloccato quando dovevo cercare quel fottuto budino arcobaleno (il problema è che l'hanno strutturata male, perchè il budino arcobaleno, se leggi i dati dei nemici che possono rilasciarlo, si trova con l'1% di probabilità o giù di lì). Ad ogni modo, Nomingway lo metteranno di certo, anche perchè altrimenti dovranno togliere alcune missioni secondarie da The After Years, che hanno lui come "iniziatore". Comunque non mi hai ancora detto come mai secondo te i titoli vecchi con l'ATB non andrebbero bene in 3D. Dal VII in poi sono tutti in 3D e l'unico che non ha avuto l'ATB era il X, che come gameplay sinceramente mi ha dato abbastanza fastidio. --Pmbarbieri 18:03, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Perchè ATB+animazioni 3D=bs lentissimo. Per lo meno è stato così con i capitoli PSX, poi nell'era PS2 hanno imparato ad ottimizzare il tutto, ma FFIX, ad esempio, è una mattonata sulle palle se fino al giorno prima giocavi ad un capitolo 2D, lo stesso per FFIVDS, FFVII non me lo ricordo bene sinceramente, FFVIII lasciamolo perdere proprio invece, Limit e GF sono ancora più problematici dell'ATB in quel caso :asd:Ishramit 18:09, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Final Fantasy VII ha avuto molti alti e bassi, ma funzionava esattamente come il VI (anche perchè già nel VI c'era una serie di tentativi di animazione, tipo il comando ruba o le tecniche disperazione). Se comunque fanno un remake del VII (e spero vivamente che lo facciano, anche perchè di continuare a scaricarmi mod per sostituire quei maledetti omini playmobil con sprite decenti ne ho piene le tasche), lo faranno seguendo quel modello. Credo che sia per questo che stanno cominciando a reintrodurre la world map, per testare le potenzialità con una grafica che non è quella della PSX. Teoskaven mi ha fatto notare di recente che la world map del nuovo Dissidia l'hanno messa probabilmente per vedere come veniva prima di far uscire Agito XIII (che era già stato deciso al suo primo annuncio che doveva avere una WM). Per l'VIII, guarda, quel gioco ha tanti di quei problemi, ma io non riesco a non farmelo dispiacere. Mi piace, lo so che non è il migliore, ma mi piace. Una cosa che non mi sono mai spiegato è perchè abbiano messo la barra ATB Attesa in FFIVDS (nei titoli più recenti solo Final Fantasy X-2 e Final Fantasy XII avevano questo sistema, solo che nel XII aveva più o meno senso). Credo sia anche per questo che è così lento. --Pmbarbieri 18:23, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) FFI Spè, quindi se ho capito bene tu saresti d'accordo per Final Fantasy ad una soluzione tipo quella postata da Teoskaven di Final Fantasy IX? Perchè io il primo capitolo lo ricomincerei millemila volte XD fortunatamente ho il bestiario al 92%, quindi poteri ricominciare il gioco senza resettare quest'ultimo ed avere le statistiche dei boss a portata di tastiera. A proposito, nel battle screen della pagina Khaos, sai che la strega bianca, lo stregone nero e il ninja hanno i nomi di due utenti di questa wiki? 19:46, dic 20, 2010 (UTC) Vaaabbene, tanto più che ho finito di fare i campioni dello Zoolab. Faccio le pagine più generali (Campione di specie, Campione di zona e Prototipo Zoolab) e mi dedico a FFI, magari cominciando proprio dai boss. Per le statistiche Advance posso riferirmi al mio bestiario, ma per le altre penso proprio che userò la wiki inglese. 14:10, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Ops scusa XD ora ho capito XD 19:45, dic 21, 2010 (UTC) Menrva? La domanda è: viene mai nominata durante il gioco? Perchè in inglese si chiama Menrva (e Teo l'ha scritto sbagliato), però in giapponese si chiama Minerva. Se viene qualche volta nominata durante il gioco, magari sul datalog, chi ha il gioco me ne metta a parte. --Pmbarbieri 13:34, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Credo ci sia sul Datalog, ma sfortunatamente ora come ora non posso controllare :( -- 13:42, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Controllato sulla guida Piggypack, è Minerva, come al solito le traduzioni americane sputano sopra gli originali, c'era da aspettarselo.Ishramit 14:41, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Boh, perfetto. Curiosità, dove c'era scritto sulla guida? --Pmbarbieri 14:50, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Nella sezione spoiler, alla fine, spiega alcuni particolari un po' oscuri del gioco.Ishramit 14:59, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) "Oscuri"; bah, ma se nemmeno spiegavano la strategia di Ozma nella guida di FFIX X°D; quelli della Piggyback hanno i particolari oscuri nel cervello. Ad ogni modo: Dysley mi è sembrato un cattivo con i controcacchi e nel finale perde praticamente per una botta di culo dei protagonisti; visto che in questi giorni si vocifera l'inclusione di un cattivo di FFXIII in Duodecim mi chiedo se non sia un potenziale candidato... alcune mosse ce le ha già (Rovina/Rovinaga, Ultima, la barriera protettiva e il teletrasporto), anche l'Ipermossa EX (la risata di Thanatos). L'unica cosa che non saprei spiegarmi è come possono farlo in Modalità EX XD Vabbè, mi sto complicando la vita probabilmente per nulla -- 15:13, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) FFIX era un'altra epoca, dall'era PS2 a questa parte le soluzioni piggypack sono molto più affidabili.Ishramit 15:18, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Io Dysley lo adoro (è effettivamente un cattivo coi controcoglioni), ma in Dissidia non ce lo vedo proprio per la questione della modalità EX. Comunque, effettivamente è vero, le guide Piggyback non erano quel gran che all'inizio: la guida di FFVIII era tradotta pari pari dalla versione inglese, e alcuni nomi non erano stati cambiati (ad esempio, dicevano Martine al posto di Dodonn). Da FFX in poi sono diventati un po' più seri. Il problema rimangono sempre le strategie: in FFXII ad esempio, non sono molto precise le descrizioni degli attacchi dei boss più potenti o degli Esper. --Pmbarbieri 15:26, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Purtroppo è stata trascurata per motivi di tempo, ma ora sono intenzionato a riprenderla e tirarla di nuovo su. Vorrei chiedervi di creare tra di noi una sorta di scambio link pubblicitario, ovvero, su PadrinoPedia, nella Pagina Principale, in bella vista creerò un link alla vostra community, e la stessa cosa farete voi. Puoi contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. Eowang Immagini? Vorrei porti un quesito, magari mi puoi dare una mano. Poichè ho scritto io il manuale di stile della wiki, adesso mi vedo davanti un problema: la politica di wikia dice chiaramente che la fanart in una wiki ufficiale non è consentita. La domanda è, e se si trattasse di un artwork ufficiale non colorato, ma colorato al computer (sempre con colori che ricalchino l'originale)? Conterebbe lo stesso come fanart? Perchè io ho due immagini, una del presidente Shinra e una di Galenth Dysley, che erano in bianco e nero, e io le ho colorate usando gli schemi di colore di un'immagine di gioco. Pensi si possano inserire ugualmente? --Pmbarbieri 15:59, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Sì, certo, magari carica pure l'artwork originale, e specifica che è stato colorato in seguito.Ishramit 16:27, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto, e le prime due sono fatte. Se ne trovo altri vedo se riesco a inserirli. Ora che ci penso anche nella wiki inglese inseriscono immagini rippate dai giochi, e di conseguenza non ufficiali, perciò penso sia sufficiente l'inerenza all'argomento. Ad ogni modo, parlando di ricolorare immagini, ecco una cosa per cui il caro Karl90 avrebbe potuto esserci utile. Per quel che ne so è abbastanza bravo a colorare le immagini. E va be', pace! --Pmbarbieri 17:07, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Crociata Mi piangeva il cuore a fare questo edit, ma nelle "Curiosità" c'era scritto che l'esper Crociata, nella versione GBA, era chiamato Jihad. Io, che ho quella versione, ho editato scrivendo il suo figherrimo nome GBA: Crusader. Ora: era un errore di nome o di versione del gioco? Boh... 08:05, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: errore mio. Letto ora: versione INGLESE gba xD 08:08, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) Scambio link Ciao, sono Minerva Titani, amministratrice di Ikariam Wiki (http://it.ikariamitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Page). Mi chiedevo se fossi interessato a uno scambio di link tra le nostre wiki. Fammi sapere grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:32, gen 13, 2011 (UTC) :Il mio banner è: --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:05, gen 13, 2011 (UTC) Oibò! Che cosa è successo? Ho visto che hai avuto parecchie difficoltà a tirare su la pagina di Marilith. :/ --Pmbarbieri 16:43, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Wikia funziona di merda oggi, sono 3 ore che sclero :/ Ishramit 16:46, feb 2, 2011 (UTC) Progetto musica Ti chiedo ciò che ho chiesto già a Pmbarbieri: Allora-ora-ora: ti parlo dal mio computah aggiornato mentre uso Mozilla (figata abnorme) per chiederti una cosa: tu hai la possibilità di contattare un esperto di musica o un utente di una wiki che analizza musica? In teoria vorrei che gli articoli relativi alle musiche (come J-E-N-O-V-A) avvessero una sezione che li analizza, come "Strumenti usati" o "Metrica del componimento". Fai sapere ;)--Teoskaven 11:59, feb 12, 2011 (UTC) Pagina principale L'ho pensato anch'io. Stavo anche per chiederti se non era il caso di mettere un logo nuovo, visto che quello vecchio è tutto schiacciato nel nuovo look di Wikia. Magari potremmo mettere qualche sfondo nuovo, personalizzare un po' la skin, per cominciare :/ Potremmo aprire un forum, magari? --Pmbarbieri 21:28, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Ma sei fissato con 'sto forum te XD Anyway, io propongo di copiare o quantomeno prendere spunto spudoratamente dalla Wiki americana: tanto se date un'occhiata alle versioni spagnole e tedesche (quelle più attive oltre a noi) hanno una home così -> --Teoskaven 21:34, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Non è questione di essere fissato con i forum. E comunque questo è un altro discorso. Il fatto è che così almeno distribuiamo lo spazio e non dobbiamo usare la nostra pagina utente per tutto, soprattutto se alla discussione partecipano più di due persone. Non voglio che facciamo come la wiki inglese, dove aprono un forum per qualunque cosa, però almeno se dobbiamo avere il parere di tutti e possiamo metterci più di un round per decidere. --Pmbarbieri 22:11, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Beh, se sai come funzionano i forum di wikia aprine pure uno, io non ne ho idea sinceramente :|Ishramit 22:33, feb 18, 2011 (UTC) Il termine "dragona" non è certo una parola da vocabolario, però qualche volta è usato per indicare un dragone femmina. Viene usato anche in Shrek, per esempio. Un altro termine potrebbe essere "draghessa" ma sinceramente mi suona veramente male. --Pmbarbieri 19:17, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Che io sappia il termine corretto è "dragonessa" (un'utentessa di Youtube tra l'altro si chiama così asd) --Teoskaven 20:05, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Sinceramente, il drago femmina ha mai avuto un termine ufficiale con cui definirla? Penso che qualunque termine possa andare bene in questo frangente, visto che di solito non si va a guardare il sesso di una bestia che può abbrustolirti semplicemente alitandoti addosso. --Pmbarbieri 20:27, mar 10, 2011 (UTC) Semplicemente, per la maggior parte degli animali c'è un solo termine per entrambi i sessi: dite forse la tigre ed il tigro? il cinghiale e la cinghiala? il ratto e la ratta? Giusto gli animali domestici (poi nemmeno tutti, non mi sognerei mai di distinguere tra carassio e carassia) hanno questo lusso, quindi la femmina di drago è la femmina di drago, per lo meno è questo che indica la lingua italiana. Poi comunque possiamo fare come ci pare :asd:Ishramit 13:17, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Per quel che riguarda l'edizione PSP di Final Fantasy IV, io sarei dell'idea di aspettare che esca prima di saltare a conclusioni, perchè magari non è altro che una fusione delle due edizioni precedenti, con caratteristiche ancora diverse. La versione DS è fatta in un modo molto diverso dalle precedenti (la storia è riadattata all'originale, le battaglie sono più difficili, Golbez ha un cavolo di background) ma non sappiamo se la versione PSP seguirà questa nuova corrente (anche se io mi aspetto che lo faccia, visto che The After Years è basato sulla versione DS). Avremo comunque diverse possibilità. --Pmbarbieri 17:13, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Duodecim's Videos La pagina con i video delle ipermosse: vedo che avete un utente su youtube. Come fate a caricarci i video? No, perchè iniziano a venir fuori le ipermosse di Duodecim in inglese, potremmo già iniziare a fare una pagina con le ipermosse di Duodecim, o aggiornare quella esistente ^^ *Lightning ZANTETSUKEEEEN!!1!!!11!! *Kain Voce stupenda, assolutamente. *EDIT: voce inglese di Prishe * 10:04, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Mi piacerebbe, anche se non sono propriamente un esperto di Youtube...per esempio: dovrò catturare quei video che ho visto con programmi appositi e ri-upparli con l'utente della wiki? 12:48, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Mi andrebbe, solo vorrei sapere come vi procurate i video che uppate xD intanto ecco altre ipermosse della versione tradotta in inglese: *Gilgamesh EX Burst azzeccata *Gilgamesh EX Burst fallita * 21:20, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Mandamela pure se ti va =) appena scopro un modo di catturare e riuppare video mi metto al lavoro xD 07:56, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Nuove ipermosse in inglese! *Tifa *Prishe *chi è che ha cambiato i nomi? * 09:47, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) ... Scusa se ti stresso, ma potresti concedermi un piccolo sfogo? Non ce la faccio più! Fra poco esplodo. Cacchio ç_ç non so cosa diamine mi sia successo ._. ma stamattina, avevo tutto il giorno libero, e passando di qui...sono esploso davvero .-. quasi cinquanta edit, fatti tutti stamattina... non sono riuscito a trattenermi, mannaggia! Tu e Piemme mi ucciderete ç.ç PS: appena torna Teo, come minimo si spara un colpo se scopre che ho fatto stamattina. 12:27, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Non è una brutta cosa, vedi di continuare così piuttosto U_UIshramit 13:53, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) @#!'/#@! Hai presente gli esper di Final Fantasy XII? Sai la loro descrizione nel Diario dei clan, quella che racconta la loro storia e che mettiamo in cima alle loro pagine come citazione? Ma è mai possibile che in tutto internet non esista, e dico NON ESISTA, la descrizione di Zodiark???!!? Ho provato a cercarla per ore...senza risultati 09:37, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo non posso aiutarti: non l'avevo sconfitto (a patto che i miei salvataggi esistano ancora)Ishramit 14:22, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Io ho ancora il mio salvataggio, dove sono Pantheon di Ambrosia, ma non ho troppo tempo di mettermi alla PS2, mi arrangerò come possibile xD 14:26, apr 7, 2011 (UTC) Domanda: ora che abbiamo un cospicuo numero di articoli ti va se chiedo l'affiliazione con Zellfantasy? Le soluzioni praticamente le ho prese da lui e in cambio il capo locale sta realizzando alcune sezioni usando alcune delle nostre pagine (indicando comunque i nick dei realizzatori), quindi una connessione c'è già XD --Teoskaven 14:29, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Teo, sai che sto cominciando anche io a rivalutare il sito di Zell? Se non altro perchè il Diary ha aperto le sezioni dei Final Fantasy 1-2-3-4 non mettendoci NIENTE mentre le soluzioni di Final Fantasy XII e Kingdom Hearts 2 sono ancora a metà -.- ha usato anche pagine fatte da me? :3 15:18, apr 13, 2011 (UTC) Perché no, sarebbe un'ottima cosa ;) Ishramit 16:36, apr 17, 2011 (UTC) Basandomi sulla pagina principale della KHWiki ho creato una skin di prova nella mia sandbox: volevo sapere che ne pensavi. --Teoskaven 21:12, apr 28, 2011 (UTC) I colori possono benissimo essere cambiati in quanto sono esattamente quelli delle tabelle, e per i contenuti basta fare un riquadro apposito; visto che tra poche ore devo partire e sarò impegnato nel week-end Lunedì provo a fare qualche modifica e ti faccio vedere ;) --Teoskaven 11:43, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Ho iniziato qualche modifica mettendo il colore azzuro (intonandosi quindi con il cristallo) e aggiungendo anche la tabella dei contenuti (comprese le parti mancanti). Per il resto andrebbero ancora creati i template, e inoltre bisognerebbe capire come far funzionare l'interwiki :/ --Teoskaven 13:59, apr 29, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto, grazie mille Ishramit..... a proposito, dato che ormai lo sto chiedendo a tutti, vuoi iscriverti anche te sul mio sito? Lexaeus 94 Scusa se te lo chiedo, ma hai cancellato tu l'immagine di Leviatano di FFV? --Pmbarbieri 20:32, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) L'ho caricata ora... Non so cosa sia capitato, ma non è segnata tra i file cancellati :| --Pmbarbieri 20:56, mag 18, 2011 (UTC) Game footer Ciao, volevo proporti un footer per la tua home page che metta in collegamento tutte le wiki italiane sui giochi e videogiochi. Puoi trovare il template qui e la sua documentazione qui. Sperando di farti cosa gradita, ti saluto! --Minerva Titani 08:46, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) In anticipo Prima che tu mi chieda il perchè della mia modifica al manuale di stile, ti spiego subito le mie motivazioni: il colore delle tabelle, nella wiki americana, non è scelto a caso, ma si tratta degli stessi colori del logo dei vari giochi. Quindi, a meno di non incorrere in modifiche necessarie, date per esempio dalla nuova skin (che comunque non è ancora finita, manca lo sfondo), proporrei di usare anche noi quei colori. --Pmbarbieri 00:41, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Per FFI i colori della wiki americana possono andar bene perché di fatto questi cozzavano con la skin, gli altri li lascerei così però, perché quando li avevamo scelti siamo andati comunque a cercare i colori dei vari giochi, e per di più penso sia importante assicurare un'identità alla wiki anche sotto questo punto di vista, non deve presentarsi come un surrogato di quella americana. I colori di alcuni header sono da mettere apposto, perché l'altra volta non li avevamo considerati molto (FFXI, gli spin-off, ecc.), per il resto cambierei solo quello di FFI perché ora abbiamo una skin blu e di fatto non avrebbe molto senso.Ishramit 09:29, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Mah, anche Final Fantasy II e Final Fantasy V andrebbero cambiati, soprattutto il V, perchè sinceramente bianco e grigio non c'entrano molto nemmeno con il logo. --Pmbarbieri 09:43, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Sì, il V è da cambare, mi chiedo da dove venissero fuori quei colori :asd: Quelli del 2 mi sembrano i colori del logo comunque, ma se vogliamo cambiarli basta un attimoIshramit 10:36, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) FFV Il bestiario di FFV? Ci penso spesso, ma ormai sono arrivato ad un punto che temo molto un cambiamento del genere: dovrei rieditare tutte le pagine x_x 15:50, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Mi ci metterò, ma preferisco ispirarmi a tabelle come quelle di questa pagina. Ah, tu sa per caso come mai la pagina su Lufenia è così maledettamente impazzita? Per quanto riguarda le categorie 15:53, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Il problema è che la tabella di FFI è una perla rara ormai, visto che non c'è più nella wiki americana. Anzi, ormai la wiki americana ha cambiato i codici e ne usa uno che noi non abbiamo. --Pmbarbieri 16:02, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Si potrebbe pur sempre usare quella come base per fare le altre, solo che io non ho tempo, strano eh? Ishramit 16:11, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) (Fanfara della vittoria) Risolto il problema di Lufenia! Non avevi chiuso il tag galleria prima delle categorie, e così considerava le voci categoria come parte della galleria stessa 16:19, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Ad ogni modo, io non userei quella di FFI come esempio, perchè una tabella a cassettini è scomoda e difficile da gestire, soprattutto se la si apre. Questo si vede soprattutto nelle pagine dei demoni elementali, dove ce ne sono due di queste tabelle. --Pmbarbieri 16:42, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) In effetti gli americani usano tabelle a schede, come un browser. Mi pare anche abbastanza comoda (e difatti la usano come il pane, anche nei moveset dei pg di Dissidia), ma ancora non capisco come accidenti gli è venuta fuori, una tabella così complicatamente funzionante 17:21, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Nelle mie purtroppo no, non ho cognizioni così avanzate 19:14, lug 22, 2011 (UTC) Domanda Ciao, è un po' che non ti mando un messaggio. Volevo chiederti una cosa: ho visto che possiedi Final Fantasy XI. Quando lo usavi, quanto ti faceva pagare al mese? --Pmbarbieri 14:23, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Immaginavo, comunque adesso l'ho installato ma non l'ho ancora convalidato. Ma paghi solo quando giochi o si accumula anche se non giochi? --Pmbarbieri 15:20, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Dipende dal tuo abbonamento, mi pare, comunque iniziando a giocare sarà tutto chiaroIshramit 23:21, nov 28, 2011 (UTC) Profilo utente Ciao, potresti modificare il tuo profilo utente in modo tale che il box "pagine che sto seguendo" risulti allineato in alto come dovrebbe essere di default e non in basso com'è attualmente? Non è un layout accettabile per Wikia. Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:06, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) : Ho salvato il contenuto della pagina in un documento di testo nel mio pc. Per ora lasciala un attimo vuota e vedo di capire qual è il problema. Scusa per il disagio, ma le modifiche, anche involontarie come la tua, al layout di base di Wikia non sono ammesse. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:49, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Più che altro ci sono diversi nuovi utenti, fra cui TòoZ, il nostro interprete dal giapponese. Ah, qui qualcuno si è anche dedicato ai mostri e boss di Final Fantasy X e XII, di cui le immagini sono modelli o screen pazientemente ritagliati da piemme. E guarda questa pagina: un mio piccolo capolavoro 12:47, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti una cosa. Visto che sto modificando il tema della wiki, ho aggiunto lo sfondo bianco al logo, ma lo sfondo preferirei lasciarlo blu. Ha qualche idea su come colorare i collegamenti e i pulsanti? --Pmbarbieri 13:26, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Invece l'immagine l'ha fatta piemme. Comunque il testo in oro è carino, fa pendant con lo sfondo 14:35, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Tranquillo, lo sa come sono fatto: è una mia carissima amica. Comunque, che ne pensi dell'immagine che ho messo di sfondo alla wiki? Si tratta dello sfondo di Chaos nel sito di Dissidia Duodecim. Comunque, a me questo giallo oro non piace per niente, solo che non mi viene in mente un altro colore :| --Pmbarbieri 18:13, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Lo sfondo non è definitivo, pensavo di metterci un personaggio buono da una parte e un cattivo dall'altra ^^ Comunque, le barre ai bordi possono anche andare bene giallo oro, ma il problema rimane per i pulsanti, che così danno abbastanza fastidio. :( --Pmbarbieri 19:54, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Grazie mille del benvenuto ^^ Ah comunque non ti preoccupare: piuttosto sono io quella che morde v.vDamaXion 21:22, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Official (re)quest Ohilà, signor presidente. Vorrei chiederti se posso elevarmi spiritualmente al tanto agognato ruolo di amministratore. Non sono proprio perfetto come qualche altro admin di mia conoscenza, però mi piacerebbe davvero ^^ -- 19:40, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Beh, sai cosa? Io mi immagino che, se qui fosse un'azienda, tu saresti il fondatore, Piemme il direttore generale ed io un tizio in carriera (lol). L'unica cosa è che piacerebbe anche a lui sapere come si promuove la gente, e soprattutto se bisognerà chiedere anche al popolo -- 19:55, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Ma figurati, Ishramit, lo so che quello che sono lo devo anche a te ^^. Una sola cosa, però: io lo farei solo amministratore, non burocrate, poi vedi un po' tu... E, appunto, potresti spiegare anche a me come si fa a promuovere gli amministratori, così non ti rompo più le scatole (anche se mi pare di capire che non ti dispiaccia :D). --Pmbarbieri 19:58, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Uh? Mi spiegate anche a me che è un burocrate? -- 20:09, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Ora dovresti avere l'accesso al pannello admin. Ad ogni modo i burocrati mi pare possano anche nominare admin, oltre alle altre funzioni, ma non ne sono sicuro. @Pm: nel pannello admin basta andare su "permessi utente" o qualcosa del genere...--Ishramit 20:15, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) -Si china in ginocchio per ricevere investitura con spada- Ti ringrazio, farò del mio meglio. Ora guardo un po' in giro ed aggiungo alla mia pagina utente il template di Balthier -- 20:16, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Ehilà, che ne pensi delle mie ultime modifiche? Bisognerà dare un'aggiustatina alle pagine di quel tipo, e se mi gira creo anche la pagina Final Fantasy Wiki:Staff -- 12:32, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Continua cosí, c'era bisognondi colmare certe mancanze ;)--Ishramit 12:38, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Aggiornamenti Chi si rivede, finalmente :) Qui va tutto abbastanza bene, durante l'estate non c'è stato quel grande afflusso di modifiche, ma era abbastanza comprensibile, ora però spero che si riparta. Problemi particolari non ne ho avuti, anche se in pagine come questa i codici del template sono andati in palla e non ho ancora scoperto il perchè. Comunque, un gentiluomo della wiki inglese, tale Shockstorm, ci sta aiutando ad ottenere più visibilità attraverso l'interwiki, e sembra anche che gli piacciano le immagini che ho realizzato io. Tra l'altro, hai provato Final Fantasy III per PSP? A me sta piacendo molto, soprattutto perchè hanno tolto quella cazzata del Wi-Fi, senza il quale non potevi completare il gioco al 100% nella versione DS. Quanto vorrei che avessero fatto un remake così anche con Final Fantasy IV, invece di fare quella puttanata della collection che, per quanto funzioni a dovere, per me è solo uno spreco di potenziale. Con il motore della PSP a velocizzarlo un po' e la grafica migliorata, sai che spettacolo di immagini dei nemici avrei potuto tirar fuori? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:00, set 28, 2012 (UTC) Chiamare vero e proprio 3D quello di FFIV secondo me non è del tutto corretto, perchè le uniche battaglie in "3D" sono quelle contro i boss: sinceramente mi sembra molto simile a FFIX, il cui sistema di battaglia mi è piaciuto molto a dispetto della sua lentezza. Comunque, come ti sembra il XIII-2? --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:47, set 28, 2012 (UTC) Scusa se mi intrometto, ma chiami "completo" il XIII-2, dove metà gioco è DLC? xD --LordRemiem (discussioni) 18:47, set 28, 2012 (UTC) Ah, giusto, hai dato un'occhiata alla cronologia della pagina di Desolatio prima del mio intervento? Bisognerebbe incorniciarla, davvero. Una tale sequela di cagate merita di essere ricordata per sempre. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:17, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Sul serio, non ho idea se si tratti di una trollata o queste cose le pensasse davvero. Sembrano le leggende bastarde che inventavano sui Pokémon, a cui tutti i pirla credevano (e alcuni incredibilmente credono ancora). --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:40, set 29, 2012 (UTC) Sì, le faccio io, con moooolta pazienza. Oggi pomeriggio faccio quella di Melmond. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:55, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) Sogno o son desto? Non credo ai miei occhi! Mai avrei pensato di rivedere il tuo nome sul registro modifiche della wiki. Bentornato! Per i colori del font delle didascalie, secondo me sarebbe meglio intervenire sul codice .css della wiki (non so quale codice sia di preciso), e modificarlo in modo che si veda uguale su tutti i browser. Se lo hai modificato suppongo tu lo veda da Chrome, perché su Firefox si vedono meglio. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:09, apr 11, 2016 (UTC) Rimani su quello vecchio, che il codice sorgente è molto più malleabile rispetto all'HTML. Per quanto riguarda il css, apri il pannello admin nella toolbar in basso sullo schermo ed è tra le prime opzioni. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:28, apr 11, 2016 (UTC) Erano sempre nere, ma c'era uno sfondo chiaro che permetteva che si vedessero. Mi auguro che si vedano ancora, ma purtroppo ora sto usando Chrome da questo computer: ti dico stasera. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:38, apr 11, 2016 (UTC) Guarda, come pagine tristi, ce n'è magari qualcuna sui personaggi. Avrai notato che ho apportato un gran numero di modifiche al format di alcuni articoli, e ho anche avuto il coraggio di iniziare a fare pagine individuali per le singole magie dei capitoli più importanti (solo magie utilizzabili e abilità strettamente affini per i capitoli successivi al III, sennò non si finisce più). Io ti suggerirei il sempreverde tasto Pagina casuale, per vedere se trovi qualcosa di interessante lì. In alternativa potresti provare a creare qualche nuova pagina, magari anche solo iniziarla, porne le basi e poi lavorarci con calma quando hai voglia. Se proprio hai coraggio puoi provare a vedere nel log delle cancellazioni se c'è ancora qualche pagina di antica produzione Karlnovantiana che può essere riesumata e salvata (l'unica che mi viene in mente è quella sulla looksfera Festaiola di Final Fantasy X-2 International, ma purtroppo non ho ancora avuto tempo di giocarlo per raccogliere dati). Ora come ora, io vorrei provare a fare qualche pagina in più su Final Fantasy Type-0 o sui Bravely, oppure sul recente (e purtroppo abbastanza deludente) Final Fantasy Explorers. Giusto qualcosa da fare in attesa del 30 settembre ^^. --Pmbarbieri (discussioni) 10:48, apr 11, 2016 (UTC) Ehilà! Sembra che per qualche karmico motivo dovuto al caso siamo entrambi tornati nello stesso giorno :D --LordRemiem 09:53, apr 12, 2016 (UTC)